


Lost Scenes

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: A dumping ground for scenes I've written for all my various fics that I discarded or didn't include as well as some new one shots, drabbles and what nots. Light of the Sea, Fate Decides, Kissing Chocolate, Lacrima Draconian, Restoring Draconia, Light of Hope, Catching Fairies, Like a Phoenix, Fruits of Eden and so much more from stories I haven't even dug into yet will appear here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is from Light of the Sea, where Lucy and Kaleb are starting to train together now that mating with her has awakened his dormant Archangel magic.

Lucy stormed out of the practice ring, slamming the door aside so hard several mages made very childlike squealing noises in surprise but she ignored them, gritting her teeth, face red and when she saw the white wings flash ahead of her she made a frustrated sound then stood and watched as Kaleb made an awkward landing, wings getting in his way when he slammed them forward to stop his momentum and he tripped over them, stumbling forward and managing to barely get a hand down and keep himself from face planting, instead her rolled to his back, lavender eyes immediately on her.

“I wasn’t done.” He said firmly and Lucy pressed her lips together. She loved him, Gods help her she loved him so much it hurt, they had already been through so much together and he’d never made her feel like her old team had until now...training with him, which she had expected to be so good, so wonderful, was proving to be awful. He was as protective as Erza and Natsu combined.

“You don’t trust me! You stepped right into Emzadis attack Kaleb! How are we supposed to learn to work as a team when you shove me aside like...I’m useless!” Tears stung her eyes, she felt betrayed here, of all the people in the world she had believed he was different, that he truly respected her and trusted her. His ring was on her finger, the mating mark on her chest, they were bound together by their very souls and he still...stepped in front of her.

“You realize I’ve been an Archangel mage for what...three days now? This is our second training session Lucy and damn it, Listen to me!” He stood, brushing dirt from his leather pants, ignoring the mages that scrambled to give them some space as his magic aura flexed and the lacrima at his throat flared. She’d turned her head away from him, closing her eyes and shut him out for a moment and he wouldn’t have it, he wouldn’t accept that from her.

He stepped closer, sighing as he saw tears running down her cheeks, his gut wrenching at the sight. He knew her insecurities, knew damn well where they all came from too, he would not let her decide he was like everyone else, he couldn’t.

He cupped her cheek, thumb wiping tears away and met her watery eyes.

“Lucy, I’m protective, yes, but I’ve let you walk into danger without me, have you forgotten Pergrande? I DO trust you, I DO believe in you, this magic, this new magic, the compulsion to protect you is unreal and it’s NEW, I’m not used to it! It makes it harder that you don’t call me, don’t pull me in, it’s like the magic sees you ignoring me as an asset and takes charge and the next thing I know I’m at your side stepping in front of attacks!” Kaleb said in frustration, he kept his voice soft, but the edge was there, he hated seeing her upset, hated thinking she saw him like one of her damned former teammates.

“I just...I don’t want you hurt…” Lucy said then and he narrowed his eyes on her and she groaned in frustration, knowing how that sounded.

“Hypocritical a little?” He asked softly and she glared at him, but her lips lifted at his loving look.

A shower of gold heralded Lokes arrival and both mages narrowed their eyes on him. He heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes.

“Nobody said this would be easy. Lucy? You’re doing that overly determined to prove yourself to the point you’re acting stupid thing. You HAVE to use Kaleb, just like one of us, if you don’t call him out, use your mated and bound top guardian like he’s meant to work at your side? The magic, YOUR magic, pulls him to your side as soon as your magic starts to dip alot. “ Loke said and Lucy glared at him but he went on.

“Look, Archangel mages were created to be guardians, protectors, they were to defend a celestial mage while the celestial mage called the shots, cycled key bound spirits to augment the Archangel in the fight, all of us need to learn how to fight WITH Kaleb, if you refuse to do that? His magic and yours will trip all over the place trying to make that natural sync happen by force. You’re a couple, a team, ACT like it. Lucy you need to put Kaleb to work and Kaleb, let your magic guide you a little more, you’re used to absolute control with Mindbending, Celestial magic is a balance of control and cooperation, letting the magic, the stars...guide you. Your wings seem uncooperative because you’re trying to have too much control over them, there needs to be more relaxed give and take.” Loke said and both mages were nodding.

Kaleb turned to Lucy, hand sliding along her cheek and into her hair, tipping her head back. “Try again?” He asked and she smiled up at him, determination filling her eyes.

“You bet your wings.” She said and he bent, kissing her, sighing when her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed hard against him, both of them eager for reconciliation because fighting, really fighting...really wasn’t who they were together. Argue? Hell that was foreplay for them, but actually getting angry and fighting? It hurt both of them and went against how much their hearts and souls loved each other.

“You two coming back in here or can we go get some curry?” Emzadi called.

“Yeah come ON seriously, watching Van whale on your asses got me hard and I’m totally losing my wood here waiting!” Cobra shouted.

“Babe you know I can get that wood hard again.” Vander called

“Oh you’re gonna be riding it soon as these two figure their shit out!” Cobra called back.

Lucy heaved a sigh and Kaleb smirked at her as they pulled apart.

“Lets get back to it...I’ll follow my magic if you follow yours?” He whispered and she nodded, kissing him again.

“Not getting harder!!!” Cobra shouted.


	2. Scene fro Light of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was going to go into part of the rescue of Zen but I didn't add it, couldn't quite bridge it in, I plan to expand this and include it in the rewrite. Cobra and Vander, working to set one of the wings of Skysreach free, run into just a few too many guards and a problem as Cobras toxins destroy structural supports...

“Fuck...so many…” Cobra hissed as more of the damned slavers and guards poured toward them. The fight had looked to be easy, but now...now they were struggling way more than he wanted them to be.

Vander was moving like he was in a dance, agile body whirling, black blades singing through the air they were moving so fast, cutting through flesh and bone like warm butter and sending fountains of blood in all directions in the Shadowquips wake but as fast as he was, as good as he was, there were just too damned many of them.

“Van drop!” Cobra shouted and Vander, thank the Gods, heard him, a shadow opening beneath his mate and Cobra let lose a torrent of red and black churning poison down the hallway that even ate at the stone and tile it was so strong.

He was about to gloat a little when the floor gave way and he fell into a cell. The gladiator inside was already on his feet and rushed at him and Cobra snarled, baring his fangs and lunging, poison dripping claws tearing into the gladiator as Cobra blew poisonous gas in his face and side stepped some more rigging collapsing, blood was about raining down from where Vander was and as the gladiator dropped dead at his feet Cobra started looking around quickly trying to figure out how to rejoin his mate.

He stepped forward to look at the door and couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped him when his foot punched through more dissolving floor and he fell, leg getting stuck. Guards were pouring into the hall the cell he was in was on, if they opened the door and found him he’d be a sitting duck.

Snarling he tried to yank himself free but ragged steel and thick timber dug into his flesh and started piercing his leg, the angle was bad, if he yanked his leg up he might damn well sever it.

“Fuck...Vander…” He tugged at their bond, finding Vander more than a little busy still but there was an immediate acknowledgement and in a moment, shadows curled by the door and Vander appeared, blood dripping down the leather clinging to his body, spattered across his handsome face and dampening his wavy hair.

“You know I love bondage but babe, timing is everything.” The shadowquip said lightly, crouching down and looking over Cobras position he frowned.

A shout above and an answering one just a couple of cells away have him cursing softly in Boscan.

“Shit, can you just I don’t know, pull me through a shadow or something?” Cobra asked hopefully. Vanders face told him before the head shake. 

“I’d prefer you kept your leg, nope, we need you to use your poisong and melt the shit away, you can do that right?” His mate asked and Cobra gave him a sardonic look that had Vander lening in to kiss him hard.

“Make it happen, I…” he paused as guards got closer, they were opening cells, fortunately the gladiators weren’t being cooperative but they were close.

“I can’t get it fast enough…” Cobra hissed, pushing poisons through his claws into the metal and wood around his thigh that were making the materials hiss and smoke.

“Then I need to delay them…” Vander said and Cobra glared.

“You martyr yourself saving my ass and I’m hunting you down...there’s a shit ton of guards out there!” He hissed.

Vander smiled “Your concern is so fucking romantic...listen to em babe, one of the reasons they’re taking so long to get here is they’re having fun along the way…” He pointed out and Cobra paused, suddenly hearing it and making a face. Vander was right, the guards were taking their time, raping some of the gladiators they were usually not allowed to touch as they searched.

Vander wagged his eyebrows at his mate and Cobra growled. “I don’t want anyone touching you damn it...you’re fucking MINE.” He snapped a hand out, fisting Vanders blood dampened hair and pulling him in for a hard kiss Vander immediately deepened, tongue sliding into Cobras mouth.

He pulled back slightly “They may touch me but I won’t let them have me babe, melt this shit and get loose and we’ll kill every last one of them together huh?” He kissed his lips again and pulled back, standing and cobra watched the leather move, shadows slid over his mates lithe body, taking the blood away and soon Vander stood in dark brown tight leather pants, boots and no shirt, shadows made an impressive fake Skysreach brand on his side next to a Grand Hold Stadium brand, making it look like Vander had been transferred from Grand Hold in the south.

His clan tattoos were altered to look like nothing but havati serpents and decent replicas of magic cancelling bands formed above Vanders biceps around his neck and on his wrists.

“Fuck…” Cobras eyes raked over his mate as Vander looked back over his shoulder and winked at him.

“Don’t change out of that...I wanna take it off you with my fucking teeth…” Cobra growled and Vander smirked. 

He just needed to delay the guard team and could hear them in the next cell over, they had argued over who got to fuck that gladiator, then gone in, restrained the man and now the winner was grunting, finishing up.

“Come on Harv, next cell is another new one...haven’t even seen him yet.” One of them said.

“You guys found em yet?!” Someone above shouted down.

“Not yet! Gladiators aren’t being cooperative about letting us search their cells!” One of the guards in the next cell shouted back.

“Yeah, up here too, just be fucking careful! One of em is some sort of poisons expert!” Was shouted back. Explosions elsewhere made it clear Emzadi and other teams were advancing, they were running out of time.

Vander swirled a finger and Cobra watched a dark red magic circle form over him and while he felt a shadow come into place, probably hiding him from view, Vander was going to have to keep the guards out of the fucking cell or they would step on him.

He wasn’t happy about this, growling low and getting a sharp look from his mate as the cell door clattered, the guards starting to unlock it.

“Chart says a transfer from Grand Hold..hope he’s good looking.” One of them said.

“Don’t hold yer breath, they transfer good fighters from Grand Hold, not good lookers, they look good they tend to stay out there unless…” the door opened and the 7 guards standing in the hall gawked at Vander who tilted his head, letting his long hair fall forward, smirking at them.

“Unless we’re so hot the nobility here paid a hefty sum to move us. I’m a good fighter...but a better fuck.” He purred and strode forward, the guards weren’t stupid though, weapons coming up and Vander put his hands up behind his head, flexing nicely and turning in a circle so they could rake their eyes over all of him.

“No weapons boys, you know you never let us have them.” He said. He couldn’t kill them, well...he could, likely he could take out all seven in a matter of seconds, but not before they screamed and brought waves of guards, they’d just left that scenario and it hadn’t been pretty, no, he needed them to be quiet until Cobra was loose, then his mate could gas them while he dove into shadows and got them both to the fucking command room for this wing to unlock the fucking doors.

“I get his ass.” One snapped them and another glared 

“You got the blonde damn it, I’m taking him first and Thom already called dibs on the next mouth when Harv was finishing with the last one.”

“Fine, but I want a turn...fuck your sexy...you know we’re gonna leave you sore...but if you cooperate? Well...things won’t be so bad.” The one who’d spoken first said and Vander smiled.

“I know how it works here..like I said, I’m a great fighter, but a better fuck, and I can do things with my mouth…” He ran his tongue over his lips and there were groans, Cobra had to bite back and snarl, his claws were pumping more toxins now, fury as he watched the men grab his mate and start trying to get his pants off making his magic flare and the hissing of the wood and metal worried him a little but he saw the shadow over him channeling away the acrid smoke and fumes.

He smirked then, watching the men struggling with Vanders shadowmade leather. Same grief he’d had when he’d claimed the tricksy bastard, no clasps ties or zippers and the shit was stronger than fucking steel.

“Fuck, how the hell did they get this on you!?” One of the men growled.

“Took em a bit, they like it tight in Grand Hold.” Vander replied, he wasn’t resisting at all that the guards could see, let one grab him and kiss him while another was cupping him.

“Well, I got his mouth anyway…” One said and wrenched him from the one kissing him forcing him to bend over while two other fought with the tight brown leather. The man wrenched his pants open and Vander grasped his cock, his other hand flashing over to grip another man over his trousers and both men groaned. 

“Told you I’m skilled, started off with some Boscans..” He purred and the men groaned, the ones behind him frowning and yanking harder on the brown pants.

Cobra shifted then and a deadly smile lifted his lips as finally his leg came free. Vander turned his head, feeling dangerous glee coming through the bond and looked up at the man who was trying to get his dick in his mouth. 

“Gonna let my mate give you his brand of oral.” He winked and vanished right before “Poison Dragons...ROAR” sounded from the darkness of the cell.

Vander appeared again, hands grasping his mates arms and helping Cobra get to his feet then gasping when he was slammed against the doorframe.

“Second we’re outa here, second this mission is done, you’re gonna lay back and I’m biting that leather off of you and fucking you raw.” He growled as Vanders hands slid into his hair, wrenching a purr from the agitated dragonslayer.

“Babe you know just what to say to get me hard you know that?” He growled back and Cobra kissed him greedily, Vander growling into it, forcing his tongue between sharp teeth to start teasing Cobras.

Van, you and your mate had damned well be somewhere near Lucy… Kalebs voice growled into both their heads.

“Fucking cockblock.” Cobra growled.

“I’ve called him that for years, doesn’t phase him.” Vander replied and they untangled themselves from each other heading down the hall.

We’re on our way, undoing the locking system for the east wing. Vander replied to Kaleb.

Hurry, I plan to collapse that wing when I come down, the slaves in there need time to get out. Kaleb replied and Vander smiled as guards appeared ahead, only three, his long black katanas forming into his hands.

Not a problem… Cobra told him.


	3. Seeking Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cut from a possible storyline I'm playing with in which Zen decides to go in search of the Celestial Keys his mother had when his dreams start becoming haunted by pleas from spirits he vaguely remembers begging him to rescue them. The Seven Ivory Keys of Enoch were his mothers, and he's having limited success until the Dean at the Academe Celestine suggests he needs to bind himself to a Celestial summoning mage in order to best search for keys. Bickslow suggests Lucy to his brother and Lucy, beyond thrilled at the prospect of key hunting with an Archangel mage accepts the job as Zens partner to seek his mothers lost keys.

Lucy pulled herself up from the dirt, wincing as she felt blood running from several cuts, they were shallow, but stung like hell. Her eyes lifted in panic, searching and relief flooded her as dark leather clad legs came into view at the mouth of the cave followed by the rest of Zen, his black wings churning as he slowly came down to touch his boots to the ground.

He was battered, his hair wild around his shoulders, blood seeping from the gash on his arm but he met her eyes and smile, lifting his right hand and in it, a shimmering Ivory key.

“You got it..” She breathed, even from the floor of the cave she could feel the presence of that key.

Zen nodded shifting on his feet a bit to stabilize himself well then lifted his wings and pushed his magic into the key.

He was not a summoner, but he was...as Draco had told him...an Archangel Mage meant to bridge gates, meant to protect not just the mortals of Earthland but the Celestial realms, all of them. 

“Any spirit will answer your call, contracted or not. They do not have to help you, may even be hostile toward you, but they will answer.” Draco had said.

There was a sudden pulse of magic, then a spark in the air that turned into a hovering light that started growing fast and became so bright Lucy had to close her eyes. When she opened them her mouth fell open.

Before them stood a tall sunbronzed adonis. He wore little, a silky white wrap that hung low on his hips, golden sandals laced up his calves, no shirt and bright platinum pauldrons held in place by white leather straps that hugged well developed pecs. Wings of white, salt and peppered with dove gray feathers curled, along their front ridges platinum plates held diamonds and deep red rubies. Long golden hair fell in thick waves down to below his shoulder blades and he crossed thickly muscled arms over his chest, platinum bracers hugging his forearms gleaming in the light.

He was...supernaturally...beautiful, gorgeous beyond even Kalebs unreal beauty. He stood eye to eye with Zen, a smirk on his full lips.

“An Archangel Mage...ha...and...you’re her son...interesting.” The Angel chuckled.

“Gabriel.” Zen said, knowing without needing to ask who this was the moment he’d seen him, like he could identify any celestial spirit on sight.

“The son of my former mistress. I’m glad to see you keeping good company.” Gabriel said, side eyeing Lucy and smirking.  
“I’m recovering my mothers keys, the others, I’ve...heard one of you...calling me…” He said and Gabriel narrowed his golden eyes.

“When your mother was killed the Pergrandian filth that killed her and took you also took her keys. As long as you were imprisoned...so were we, experimented on..they try endlessly to...extract us...to imprison our essence, our magic into lacrima or into mutated...things.” Gabriel spat.

“Our existences have not been pleasant since your mothers demise.” Gabriel stepped past Zen into the sunlight and sighed, taking a deep breath then looking at his key in Zens hand.

“Raguel...he was...destroyed.” Gabriel said quietly.

The angel remained sober a moment then smiled at Lucy.

“My own key was stolen from the labs by an amorous fool. They would pull us out...and...Pergrandian men have their taste for powerful masculine flesh, we were irresistible to them. The sex was rough sometimes but tolerable, one scientist in particular pulled me out often for it, when he wasn’t supposed to...after the others had gone home each day, seducing him, using him to get me out of there was simple. Reaching out to you far less so.” He said waving a hand toward Zen.

“I would love to contract to another beautiful Celestial Mage, I’ve spent more than 20 years without a feminine touch…” He purred and Lucy felt overwhelming lust surge through her, so much so she mewled when Gabriel touched her chin.

“Stop it, that’s not what we’re here for.” Zen snapped. 

“Celestial...mages...aren’t allowed to have sex with their spirits…” Lucy breathed.

Gabriel smirked. “I am not a Celestial Spirit from the Celestial plain of the Spirit King Princess, I an an Archangel of the realm above it, the laws of your zodiac and the other spirits you have known do not apply to any of us of the Ivory Keys…” He leaned forward, his touch sending fire through her, the masculine scent of him was sweet, powerful, heady and made her heart speed up like the feel of his golden eyes on hers.

“Many a Celestial mage has found immense pleasure in my arms lovely one, you can not even imagine the caliber of lover an Archangel can be.” He purred and Zen growled.

“Enough.” He snapped and Gabriel smiled at him.

“Relax Archangel Mage, I’m very good to my key holders, until she married your father your mother moaned my name on a regular basis.” He said huskily and Zens eyes flashed to gold, arms falling to his sides as he took a menacing step toward the Archangel.

I said, ENOUGH.” The mage snarled.

Gabriel smirked, he couldn’t help himself, while he knew full well this was the beloved son of a woman who he himself had adored, who, in all the ages he was summonable through a celestial key he had probably loved Ganier more than any of his keyholders before her, and...deep down, he loved the man before him because he was her son. 

Through the ages though, there had been celestial mages that, once they held an Ivory key, they became so infatuated with their Archangel they stopped working, spent every moment possible within the arms of their angel lost in the pleasures the angel could provide.

He knew Zens own magic worked similarly, that the Spirit King and Cassiopea had worked to try to make their precious Archangel Mages close to how the real things were. He had never resented them, in fact, Galasfriel had become a friend through the centuries he’d known the mage. He had thought the breeding compulsion a bit much, certainly Archangels did not feel compelled to the beds of their key holders, they just enjoyed them. But his was not a place to judge the actions of what amounted to Gods.

The feedback they got through their link with their keyholder made sex very satisfying, the more pleasure they lavished on their keyholder, the more they got themselves and Archangels could be selfish, vain beings. They were not pure and chaste Angels, there was a reason the “Arch” preceded “Angel” in their name. One had to command some darkness to fight it effectively, so, to battle darkness, true evil, an Archangel was not the level of purity other Angels were.

Gabriel was like Zen, an Evening Star. He could not lie and others could not lie to him. Justice was something he did feel compelled to bring about, and he would help this mage and his beautiful Celestial mage friend to free the others, to save Ganiers keys from the hell they had fallen to when she had been murdered.

He wanted revenge too, for his keyholder and felt that while Zens liberation had been a start...the labs needed to cease existing.

He stood, letting the little blonde breathe normally again and smiled at Zen.

“You can not command me, Zen Ralkier Pradesh. Only a celestial mage may do that and even then...only somewhat.” He said giving Lucy a wicked smile and laughing when she squeaked and blushed crimson.

“So, unless your friend there wishes to request a contract? You will need to deal with me on equal footing. I will help you free my brothers, and I want the head of Lassiter James, the lead magical object researcher of Pergrand...separated permanently from his body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if/when I will delve into this piece, but, I thought I'd share this scene, see what people thought, snaps to Nightmare, Mad for listening and offering great feedback for this idea................DESNA


	4. With Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan Drayke is an elite Green Mage in White Sea. multiple requests for a little insight into him have come to me so...here you are.........DESNA

A/N for those wanting insight into Rowan Drayke, White Seas Green Mage. The answer to your requests……...

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

“Ease your hands back...don’t tug now.” Rowan purred, leaning over the flushed face of the woman that was trembling on the X-frame in his playroom. Veridee was 43, nearly twice Rowans age, and had been requesting him monthly for two years now. His skills and reputation as a calm and patient Dom had him booked well in that capacity. Really, if he wanted to, he could go full time as a professional Dominant if he wanted to, but he adored his magic, and while it helped him in this role, he enjoyed working as a mage in White Sea, and using his magic in a wider variety of ways.

BDSM was a hobby, a definite preference, but he liked variety. He did enjoy bottoming from time to time, and rather liked being in bondage when the person knew what they were doing. Becoming friends with Vander Pradesh had certainly given him more opportunities to play in that area, the sexy thing was damned good with his shadows and knew a great deal already when they had met at the Monarch Fetish club in downtown Pelerno when Rowan was 19 and Vander an already well experienced 16.

They had become fast friends, realized they were both in White Sea, and Rowan was even on Kalebs team but they had never really talked or noticed each other until they had met at the club. Rowan had even worked a little with Vander and Kalebs father. Ambassador Pradesh liked to relax at the Monarch club, and Rowan had deeply enjoyed being under that mans hands a couple of times, had learned so much from those sessions he always hoped when he went there he’d see the familiar jade colored mask with the Celestial Key painted under one eye and Angel wings spread over the brow.

At the club, Arman was known as the Jade Angel, and he’d damn well earned that moniker too, Rowan deeply admired him, and understood well why his children were all so well adjusted and comfortable in their skins like they were. 

Hestor Kedanza came to the club too, always wore a gorgeous crystal mask with intricate patterns including celestial keys across the brow. Rowan had worked with Hestor for a few years now too, and had a smooth relationship with the complex man, just sex for the most part, but they were friends and team mates on Kalebs elite team.

In truth, Rowan had had most of Kalebs personal team...including the Guildmaster himself, in his playroom at one time or another.

He frowned a little when Veridee whimpered, she wasn’t calming like she usually did, even with his gentle touches and smooth words.

“Love...how about I give you a hot bath instead?’ He offered and she smiled nodding eagerly. It was a special treat he didn’t offer often, but the woman worked in a tough field, and sometimes got too stressed to relax well, being bathed by her Dom always made her happy.

Rowan stripped off his shirt, smiling faintly as Veridees eyes slid down his lithe body, eyes following his clan tattoos, his father was Boscan, his mother was Caelish, born in north central Caelum and they had met while she had been travelling to Bosco with a political team seeking trade and more airship routes.

His mother often laughed that his fathers Yellow eyes and black hair had captivated her from the moment she’d seen him, but his father had been the one who had made the effort to go to Caelum and pursue her. One of the last living members of the Draculi Clan, He’d adored Rowans mother, with her fiery curly red hair and bright green eyes, traits Rowan had inherited from her, though he had his fathers height and build. Valor Drayke had married Estrid Loche two months after they met and Rowan had been born 8 months after the wedding, having been conceived while his father was still trying to woo the wiley woman.

His parents lived quite happily in Dovewing north of White Sea, ran a successful leather crafting shop, his father was a talented hunter and blade mage, his mother gifted in textiles and sewing his own magic had been a joy to his parents, his mother adored gardening, and having a green mage for a son had just delighted his parents.

He’d had an honestly happy childhood, his parents were ridiculously in love with each other and had raised him to be bold, confident, and comfortable with who he was and what he enjoyed. When he’d expressed curiosity about BDSM, his father had taken steps to find a Sudehpah who specialized in it for him and had even helped Rowan craft some of his first bindings and toys, he still had the butter soft dove gray leather flail he’d made with his father when he was 13...it was one of his most prized toys and he only used it on a select few of his playmates, never on a paying client.

Rowans favorite bindings though would always be his vines, he could feel them, knew exactly how tight or loose they were, the body temperature of his subject within them and could move them at will. He had even researched and taken the time to find and learn vine types that had natural antifreeze in their saps in Iceburg, some from a Desierto that were fireproof, even some with natural minerals in them that gave pleasure to metal make mages. There was a warming white rose vine from Caelum that had a velvet like texture and the thorns could be retracted, Kaleb enjoyed those...so did Hestor, though the Celestial mage had a wide variety of tastes, much like Rowan did himself, he loved that about him as a lover, Hestor was content in any role, he enjoyed bottoming with a a smooth handed top, and was a true power bottom, active, responsive and agile as a cat even in restraints.

He could top too though, and was a silky handed Dom when he got in the mood to take on the role, one of few Rowan would allow to Dominate him, just Hestor, Vander and when he got the chance..Farron because dear Gods was Farron an incredible Dom, just like his father.

Rowan had intimate knowledge of the private preferences of a lot of his guildmates, hell he knew the preferences of the entire royal family of Bosco, having pleasured every one of them from King Altiene himself down to Novalie the youngest princess. When Kurino got the urge for it, he was the one requested, the request sent to White Sea, and they always used the amazing play room at the Guild Hall in White Sea City, Kurino was a serious Sadal Masochist, thrived on pain, loved bloodshed, and...unfortunately, she’d taken a good bit from Rowans guildmaster and Kalebs brother Cristoff.

If Rowan were there when she came to visit, it was easy for him to step in, Kurino enjoyed him and he certainly handled her fine, he wasn’t partial to pain at the levels she liked it, but he could garner pleasure from it, and team him up with Beck? The Beastmaster mage was one of his favorite helpers, he had immense pain tolerance, patience, and an ability to stay calm and relax into those delicious near catatonic states of euphoric compliance Rowan loved to achieve with his subjects.

With Beck there, keeping spirits calm, and able to withstand the worst Kurino wanted to deliver alongside Rowan, they were usually her favorite entertainment and she wouldn’t complain at all about not getting her hands on Kaleb or Cristoff. Rowan knew she was obsessed with Farron, and had his own reasons for wanting to protect the eldest Pradesh brother...that were admittedly self serving, Farron had the best damned hands...and that sound magic could vibrate into pleasure centers like nothing else Rowan had ever experienced….

When he finished with his client he made sure she was safely in a cab and watched the vehicle roll away before he left the club and flagged down a cab for himself.

He swung by his house, which was just a couple of blocks down from the guild, he lived in the same building as Vander, owned a nice three bedroom flat on the tenth floor with a huge terrace that got great sun and moonlight allowing him to keep an extensive garden.

Walking through his plants he tended them all, trailing his fingers over his rose bushes and the exotic vines that trailed all through the garden sporting a wide variety of flowers and fruit and vegetables.

He gathered some clippings and made his way to his kitchen, pressing saps and gels from the various clipping and mixing them, adding some juices and a pulp from some other plants then carefully mixing it all and placing the finished salve into a large tin. The salve worked incredibly well on rope burns, whip lashings and lifted bruising out of the skin within hours, it was also soothing, and gently warmed and the kin, making it more sensitive to touch for about 30 minutes to an hour.

Rowan had developed the recipe himself after a lot of experimenting and Cristoff had found out about it through Vander, who...after a particularly active session one night Rowan had needed to apply it when he’d gotten...a little lusty and dug his nails into the mans delectably hard ass cheeks. It had cleared the little half moon injuries quickly and Cristoff had asked him for some to keep at the guild infirmary. Aftercare was an art Rowan prided himself on, so he had a variety of teas, homemade incense and oils he used. He was enjoying teaching and learning with Vander right now, the Shadowquip really was amazing, and that singing voice...Gods Vander could sing, right through sex too and that Rowan had found was a wonderful turn on, having the man singing in his ear, breathy and rich and holding tone unless Rowan really hit on a good spot and got that voice to rise. He smirked as he finished filling the tin with the alve. Put it and a box he collected from his bedroom until his messenger bag, shouldered it and headed to the street, having the doorman hail him a cab.

 

He was meeting Hestor for a late lunch and delivering a bolt of Deep purple dyed Boscan silk from Draculi island. No idea what Hestor had planned for the fabric but he’d gone through a bit to get it for the man knowing how much he loved his rich jewel tones and well designed fabrics and textiles. The faint underlying shift in the dye let slightly paler purple stars show when the fabric was looked at from a certain angle or the light hit it just so, the fade in optical dying done on Draculi island by the few remnants of the clan that lived there was masterful and very sought after.

Rowan smiled, sliding his thumb over the box holding the bolt of fabric in his lap. He felt pretty certain Hestor would be joining him and agreeing to include Vander for the evening after the mage saw this….


	5. Anything for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mr and Mrs Elan came from for all who have asked :) and you know...maybe there is something in what Arman feeds his children...

Arman Pradesh worked hard, anyone who knew the man knew his work ethic was not lacking. He was driven...and honestly, all of Bosco and a lot of the world the man lived in benefitted from his powerful drive.

There were people who stood behind him, he had his children, all 8 of them, Zen having been found alive and when Hagen Elan came to the door of the mans study pushing a tray he smiled when he opened it silently and saw Zen stretched out on the sofa across from his father desk, sound asleep while his father was working, an open book on the young mans broad chest.

It had been probably one of the best days of Hagen and Arianna Elans lives when Zens survival had been discovered. The couple had been...horrified and in no small way, guilt ridden in spite of Armans assurances after the young Ambassador had helped them escape Pergrand and, in part because of that...had lost his wife and second born son…

Hagen remembered it all, revisted those days often with Zen around. The young man so chiseled, gruff, still relearning how to be the Boscan he was, how to accept and feel comfortable with the amount of love his family had for him in abundance. Every day Zen got better, and so did the entire family, and Hagen, after more than 20 years in service to Arman Pradesh, considered himself and his wife a part of the Pradesh family, would serve the man until his dying breath...he owed him all the happiness he had.

He’d been a servant in the Palace of King Karadin. A skilled Alchemist and chef, employed in the Kings kitchens to create masterful meals laced with tinctures and elixirs to help the king look youthful and maintain a strong virility so he could keep up with his pleasures.

Mr. Elan had been mostly content, until Arianna came to serve in the palace. Brought in because of her exotic yellow eyes and maroon hair, wide hips and large breasts, she was a prime concubine for the Kings breeding programs. She was taught to help with the household cleaning, sewing, and in the kitchens while she was exposed to various males.

Hagen enjoyed her wit, and that in spite of being a slave, she held herself with dignity. She was from Bosco, and bore the beautiful clan markings of one of their Sea clans. While he knew he was supposed to prefer a mans touch and company, it was hers he found himself longing for, and secretly, they talked, snuck to private places and Hagen lost his heart to the woman.

It was forbidden, taboo in Pergrand to marry a woman unless there was a business venture, merger or some sort of political need for it, men simply did not marry livestock. But when after 11 months, Arianna had not conceived, the king made plans to sell her, she’d go cheap, as a slave in the pits of the stadium, likely would be dead within a month or less seen as barren and therefore worth less than a dog.

Hagen managed to buy her at the market, brought her back under the excuse she was good help in the kitchens he now didn’t have to worry about losing to a pregnancy. But it was hard to hide his affection, and rumors started, dangerous ones.

It happened though that two months after he had bought Arianna, the Boscan Ambassador Arman Pradesh had come to settle arrangements for the construction of the Boscan Embassy in the capital city. He had managed to sneak out and talk to the man, explain what he had done and why, that he was...in love and desperately wanted to get himself and Arianna out of Pergrand.

Arman, under no small amount of risk to himself, his position or the tenuous hold Bosco had on talks with Pergrand, had friends help smuggle Hagen and Arianna out of Pergrand. Once out they were given asylum in Bosco, were allowed to marry, and Arman had even gotten them citizenship, giving them jobs in his own home helping his young wife with their beautiful son Farron and newborn son Zen. 

Arianna had been so happy, she loved children so much, and Ganier Pradesh was a loving kind woman that was so good to them.

The threats from Pergrand came though, and Arman had to hire security for the Pradesh estate after an assassin was stopped by a White Sea mage who had been hired to watch things after a threatening note was sent to Arman demanding the traitorous deviant Hagen Elan be returned to his home country to be prosecuted for reform.

When Zen was a year old the embassy in Pergrand was finished and Arman took his young family there at the request of the King. When he had returned, forced to flee Pergrand...Ganier and Zen dead...they had mourned together, Arianna sobbing over Zens empty cradle in the nursery, and then quietly calling Layla Heartfillia, letting her know, asking her to come to Bosco to help Arman when he couldn’t seem to recover and little Farron was becoming so sad watching his father and missing his mother and little brother.

They stayed close, watching the man who had helped them find happiness slowly take his own back for the sake of his son and to honor his lost wife, the man fought harder, turning his grief into a resolve to change things stronger than he’d had before.

Kaleb was the first child he brought home, the immensely beautiful and magically gifted child instantly charming them all and endearing himself to the Elans as well as his adoptive father and older brother. 

Bickslow came next, saved from a dungeon beneath a dark Seith guild by Kaleb, then Cristoff brought to the house by a Lunar Dragon over 100 feet long that took up residence on the family estate for the next 10 years.

Emzadi came home, finding comfort in her Lunar dragon slayer brother and his beautiful draconic mother and love in her new father and siblings. Then Vander, who had already been through so much, had suffered and was traumatized and haunted by his magic though his smile never faded even if he held it through tears.

Finally Xally, and for years they loved, laughed, fought through the challenges of so many magically talented and powerful children that had come from such hard back grounds, but somehow, Arman loved them all, guided them all in such a way that they bloomed into amazing young people. When Zen was found to be Alive Kaleb was in a position to bring the force of White Sea to bear, and then...the family was fully together and always...Mr. Elan and his wife were there, gently wiping away tears, turning frowns into smiles with hugs or treats.

If Arman was not there, they always were, and the children grew, the family thrived, and amoung them...so did Hagan and his wife, while not blessed with their own children, they lived a life richly immersed in family and never felt themselves lacking.

Hagen was fiercely loyal to his employer, and he pushed the cart with sandwiches and tea into the room, smiling at Armans tired look of gratitude.

“I’ve brought you some of my special Cinnamon Tea sir.” He said pouring a cup for the man and setting it on his desk smiling when Zens purple eyes blinked open, nose twitching at the rich smell of the tea and food.

“Zen have a cup.” Mr. Elan said firmly, placing a cup in the young mans hands and getting a warm smile and thank you.

Their whole lives he used the best of all his abilities to assure these children were well nourished, in every way he knew how to provide that, and as he watched Zen smile and sip the tea, he vowed, until there was no life left in him, he and his wife would keep watch over the family they had joined and all the children these young people would one day bring home, the husbands and wives they would find...he smiled at Arman, knowing how much he looked forward to grandchildren.

Mr. Elan smiled secretively as he walked from the room...he had things he could mix into the food and drink he served that one day would make certain those grandchildren happened, healthy and as wonderful as their parents….


	6. Black Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the lead in to a story I had started writing back in 2016. Once I find the outline I have for it, I'll be working on it. No pairings were planned for it up front but it will be Vander centered.

Black Symphony

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soft drawn out moans, dull pounding, there was the clank of chains, the scraping of metal, soft grunts echoing through the underground complex. It sat beneath a lovely little village in Fiore, the kind you would almost expect to find on a postcard it was so tranquil. Above that was the picture anyone passing through saw. The sleepy little place had remained off most maps and hadn’t been all that easy to find. 

He’d managed though, trailing a lead seeking to recover the lost daughter of a prominent Royal from Stella he had ended up here. At first he’d almost left, the place was just wholesome and cute, there were a few cafes, a market, a tiny inn, but it was clear the place was rarely visited and certainly wasn’t a tourist spot in spite of how lovely it was nestled back in the forest south west of Peace Village near the river.

The Dukes daughter was 17, was supposed to be getting married next week and she’d vanished, no note, no nothing, just vanished one night and it had taken Vander almost a month to get to the village so he decided to stay and look around and see if he could luck into a lead from there.

He’ d gotten attention in the inn, noted as he moved around that women were in most of the positions of power, men were doing simple things, and their eyes looked wrong, almost…vacant some of them.

He wasn’t a dragon slayer but he had developed his senses over years of practice in his field of work so he could target conversations even in busy places. Since the inn boasted the only bar in town it was busy, and he’d found still….few men.

Odd, kind of creepy when he thought about it. It pricked his suspicions and even though there were women looking at him appreciatively, some actively trying to flirt, he resisted the urge to just go ahead and relax a little. Really it was taking him a while, this mission, and It was pissing him off, his ability to blaze through most work was one of the reasons people waited for his availability, requested him, paid top dollar for him.

He was mostly paying attention, hadn’t seen much in the village that posed any sort of threat to him. He’d gone to his room and vanished from it, taking the shadows to start really searching the village once night had fallen.

He was smirking when he found it, the hidden downward staircase behind the altar at the church. Cliché place to hide something, seriously.

He’d started down the stairs and emerged into a huge underground complex, dozens upon dozens of women were all about, there were altar-like tables on which men were chained, some being ridden by naked women, others getting their faces straddled while another woman sucked them off. But the men weren’t in good shape and it was clear why.

Seeing the symbols all over everything, the seals of a coven, a succubus coven. He’d rolled his eyes and started searching, maybe the girl was here, it was very possible this coven had snatched her. Wouldn’t be the first time a wealthy spoiled little bitch rich girl got drawn into something sinister by her own stupid bat shit crazy need to rebel.

He’d done too many extractions already, too many of these recovery missions, he’d become a little…jaded about the upper class.

He’d gotten so good at them his missions were coming through the Steel Council directly now instead of just him going to the guild and having Kaleb hand them to him.

Still he was usually faster than this, a month he’d been on this crap, through Stella, Joya (Not fun because that amazon nation was a ball shrinking trip through over-empowered women and while he really truly, loved women, Joyans were scary.) then finally into Fiore.

He’d called his brother Bickslow for some help, but had needed to get going sooner rather than later because of the way things had been playing out.Now he’d stumbled across Succubus central here and wasn’t going to wait for his brother and the Raijinshuu to arrive, maybe he could pluck rich bitch outa here and then take a day or two to visit Bixy, he hadn’t gotten a chance to do that in nearly a year.

He started checking the little curtained areas where some of the women were laying about, some smoking opium, others fucking catatonic men or each other, if he weren’t pretty sure they would try to turn him into a slave he might have just joined into a few of the scenes he came across, they looked like serious fun.

But under it all was dark, deeply dark magic and he already danced with shadows, last thing he needed was to get stripped of his free will, clothes? Fine, bondage? Oh yes please, even some pain here and there to really up the thrill factor, he played in Rowan Draykes playroom off and on with White Seas green mage he liked it all, but his free will, yeah, he wanted to keep that.

The seventh one he looked into made him smile, not because of what was happening in it, but because one of the women was his target.

Little miss bitch please, yep, that was her, taking it from behind from a large woman with a strap on.

Knowing he didn’t need to spare the lives of anyone in the tent but his target he yanked the big one out of little bitch and pushed a shadow into her through her eyes that left her worthless, she fell to the ground limp and a few moments later the other woman in the tent did too and Vander emerged from the shadows under the wide eyes of little bitch.

“I’m here to bring you home…”He began and she twisted something on her bracelet, blew it in his face and the world went dark.  
0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“He said he was here to take me home.” An angry voice said.

“Well, instead of that, he can be your first…Gods what a body…I’m honestly jealous little sister. My first was nowhere near so young, you’ll get decades out of him, he’s nicely hung too, should open you up beautifully and as healthy as he is, he’ll be wonderful for you to feed from…he’s coming to, lift him up, I’ll take him from behind, you get on the table and we’ll set you up.” A smoother voice said.

He slitted his eyes open, not wanting to make his full awareness known yet his gathering breath had already let them know he’d be awake soon. He felt his magic at bay, not easy as it was threaded so thoroughly through him, they couldn’t know that, didn’t know what he was, and the fact they thought simple magic suppression manacles would contain him was enough to reassure him.

One on each wrist, not enough, he could still call his magic, still gather shadows to him, he couldn’t do much more, but that would be enough when the time was right. They didn’t notice the clothes they had stripped off of him and thrown to the side evaporating, but Vander felt those shadows return to him. On missions like this he rarely wore regular clothing, sticking to what he created with his shadows since it was easier to manipulate and prevent from snagging, could be thickened, hardened at will to protect him where he needed it to.

He was naked, arms held out, stretched by chains that were attached to heavy posts. He had been on his knees but they tightened the chains, lifting him almost fully to his feet and he let himself hang in the chains, biding his time as he listened, watched through his slitted eyes.

“Oh mistress…” Someone off the side whined and he heard a deeper feminine voice chuckle behind him, a long fingered hand pressing against his side, fingers tracing the definition of his abs as they trailed downward, reaching around him as she stepped in to fondle him. He felt something that didn’t belong on a woman pressing into him then and had a moment of alarm where his body tensed before he could relax it and inwardly cursed.

“Awake now…of you are a true prize, if little sister Pania did not need a first I would keep you for myself, don’t be shy now, handsome thing, open those eyes.” She said fingers gripping his chin and forcing his head to the side. He smirked, finally letting his eyes open, making sure his full cocky awareness was glowing in them so she knew he’d been awake a while.

She was Atlan, he recognized the nose ring and partly shaven head with a long braid down her back. Their women leaned toward being large and burly and this one certainly was. She also bore the facial tattoo of a succubus priestess. Not exactly what he wanted to see and certainly not what he wanted to try to fight while in magic suppression manacles but he’d dealt with worse….or at least he told himself he had, couldn’t think of anything just then but he was sure he had.

He probably should have let Presca know what he was doing before he’d left his partner asleep at the inn...yeah...Presca knowing he was going to snoop instead of sleep might have been a good thing….

“Lets see if humiliation gives us a little something from you, you’re Boscan, I can see that clearly,these gorgeous tattoos in your smooth skin, but you don’t look like one who prefers masculine company, so hard to tell though with your people, your all so….delicious.” She grinned and kissed him, well, more like ravaged his mouth, tongue invading without hesitation and he pressed into her, hungrily kissing her back, tongue tangling with hers and drawing a groan from her, she pulled back, smiling, eyes narrow.

“Oh sweet Godess I hope that wasn’t a bluff…” She chuckled and moved, grasping his hips and kicking his ankles farther apart, strap on, she had one and Vander had felt it pressing into his thigh before, he kept himself relaxed, already had a plan, just had to work through it.

In front of him Pania was laying naked on a special table, eyes drinking him in, lingering on his groin like any inexperienced woman would when first presented with a mans naked body.  
He let his eyes take her in, she was right in front of him, he’d been lifted to the perfect height, knew now what they meant to do for sure and let his body react as the priestess behind him drug nips and kisses, her hot tongue over his skin.

“Touch him little sister, he’s to be your first…go on!” The woman standing by the posts prodded the younger womans arm and Pania nodded, reaching forward, running hesitant hands over Vanders chest, he smirked at her, meeting her eyes, letting his darken, pushing shadows through them so they would, he knew it gave him a seriously lusty look and planned to play on that.

“Not wanting to go home huh? Liking this I take it?” He asked. She glared at him, grasping his hardening member and making him smile, which seemed to surprise her 

“No! I don’t want that life! My father would marry me to an old pig to advance his political career, here, I get to take men like you…sexy, attractive, men I can use, feed from, men that will make me strong…”she purred, stroking him and he let his eyes close, ok, she was good with her hands, he would admit that.

“You’ll enjoy him too, now to see how deep your Boscan blood runs handsome.” The priestess said behind him and he was pulled back as she pushed the length of the toy into him, he had a moment as it breached him to thank the Gods she’d at least put some lube on it too, it wasn’t small...

Vander let out a breathy chuckle, moaning and smirking, easing his head back and writhing his body, all three women drew in surprised…aroused…breaths and he kept his body relaxed, their reaction was exactly what he needed.

“Oh if you only knew….I’m Boscan to the bone woman, give me all you’ve got and I’ll lick it up with a smile.” He purred. The woman at the post gripped it, whimpering in desire.

“Josa, line him up, lets put that lovely cock into our little sister and see just how truthful he is….” The priestess ordered, she had her teeth clenched, her own center weeping now as her eyes trailed over the flawless muscular body of the young man whose hips she gripped. Such a fine specimen...he really was too good for this new sister, belonged more in the hands of someone like herself, a lusty Boscan like this...her blood was already singing with the energy he gave off.

She shouldn’t have promised him to the brat, men like this didn’t fall into their grip often, young, handsome, powerful, Gods he could easily have become her own favorite, she should have given an older already broken one to the brat and kept this gem for herself.

If he was as lusty and receptive as his reactions were hinting at, he may not even need to be fully broken, regular use would keep him addled enough to be controllable and she could use this delectable body as a bargaining tool with higher ranked sisters, their covens high priestess, if this man were all he seemed to be, would elevate her in exchange for getting to use him herself. 

Josa came forward and looked unhappy, jealous, licking her lips as she came up to the man, he smelled amazing, like subtle smoke, spices and cherries. As she wrapped her fingers around his firm member she whimpered, his size would just feel so….

“Josa! Get him positioned!” The priestess snapped.

“You know it’s far from my first time, I could do it myself…fuck…let one of my hands loose and I’ll make this whole thing go so much better… could even include you beautiful….three women….Gods and I thought this was going to be work not pleasure…” He grinned, eyes on   
Josa whose mouth fell open and she gave the priestess a begging look.

“Line him up.” The priestess snapped and Josa frowned, doing as ordered and bringing the head of his cock to Panias center.

The priestess thrust forward and Vander hissed as he was shoved into the young womans tight channel, her Virgin barrier arresting the penetration and feeling like he’d just had his dick rammed into a wall but he keept his eyes on Josa, she was the key here and he knew it. Pania groaned 

“He’s…he’s too big…I…no I…he wont fit!” She panted and Vander smirked down at her. He was barely even in her yet, just a tiny bit more than his head inside her, she was tight as hell too, and the urge to press forward was a strong one but he remained still, letting this play out, watching Josa, giving her his best “come on, come get me” look.

The priestess herself wasn’t really all that into giving this man to the young woman as it was, her protests just gave her a window.

“You’re just new, we’ve only worked your ass to this point little sister because your virginity should go to a real cock not a false one, he is…well hung…if he’s too much, we can get you someone smaller, are you passing on taking him?” She demanded. 

She should push the girl, should make her take this, he would inevitably be this brats best asset in the Coven and she’d brought money, jewels, helped them get into and strip down two of her fathers properties and was a good bargaining chip to keep authorities at bay should trouble come.

However, the Priestess was opportunistic and greedy, it was why she was successful in Succubus society, she would gleefully take this man herself.

“She can have my Enry, he’s smaller, by a good bit, than this one, would be easier…please…I will give her Enry Priestess if I can share this man right now…” Josa begged and Vander ran his tongue over his lower lip, watching her eyes lock on it, Gods these Succubus were easy.

“Very well, get off the table little sister, sit and watch while we use him, I’ll keep him for myself, you’ll see how we break in a new man.” The priestess smiled. 

Pania moved quickly, whimpering as she detached herself from Vander, Josa almost shoving her from the table and eagerly taking her place, tossing her skirts aside and reaching for him.  
She wasn’t as tight as Pania, but he still moaned when he was shoved into her.

“Gods yes! Fuck woman is that all you’ve got?” He taunted and the priestess lunged forward, biting his shoulder and drawing blood and he felt it, magic, rushed his shadows to block it, destroy it, they were sluggish because of the cuffs but it worked, she sucked at him as she started pounding into him but she had nothing on some of the wild nights he’d had back home. Hell, one drunken party at the guild could surpass this ten fold.

“Your blood…you like this hmm?” She challenged and Vander engaged himself then, moving actively, fully participating and Josa cried out greedily grasping at him, wanting him closer, wanting to get her mouth on him, wanting his mouth under hers but with him chained up the angle wouldn’t work, he was only set up for the basics, for a typical virgin ceremony, not real pleasure where the man could move.

 

“Priestess…please…let me release him…” She begged.  
Vander smirked at her, again running his tongue over his lip then biting it, closing his eyes as he thrust into her then back into the priestess who was fully pressed against his back now.

“Gods…oh yeah…let at least on hand….fuck, let me down and I’ll eat you out…priestess….I cant reach anything fun right now…shit, this is supposed to be good? I can’t even fuck her right…” He groaned, writhing, tensing, knowing Josas eyes were riveted on his body, taking in the way his muscles worked, flexed and torqued under his skin.

The Priestess pulled out of him and he saw the strap on fly off to the side, the chains were released and he gave Josa a couple seriously hard thrusts before he was pulled back, drug by the heavy chains and Josa scrambled from the table to follow as the Priestess pulled him into a curtained area, shoved him down and he left her, falling back on the cushions of the area, letting the chains get in the way though, he needed those to be aggravating and in the way.

Josa came in followed by a wide eyed Pania and the Priestess was already on him, snarling and shoving a heavy chain from his waist where it had fallen so she could straddle him and sink down onto him groaning in pleasure as he filled her before she lunged down and took his mouth.

He made obvious attempts to move his hands, the chains awkwardly in the way of him participating well as the priestess started moving. He knew the key to those chains was still out on the post, he’d seen it, deliberately worked to lure Josa so she’d forget to grab it and that had worked nicely. Now the two women were eagerly all over him and unable to get all they knew he had to offer because long chains were all sorts of in the way and the only key nearby was to the manacles and hung from the priestess’s hip on a slender leather belt.

“Gods, get these things off me so I can touch you…” He groaned, trying to grip one of the priestess’s hips but hindered by the heavy chain and forget Josa getting anything, he had the things across his neck now since they had been pushed up, if she straddled his face to enjoy that tempting mouth she’d strangle him.

“Fuck these chains, gorgeous I want you on my face…you have no idea what I can do with my mouth…” He purred and both women whimpered.

“Gods…Priestess…I can feel the lust coming off him…he’s willing! Please, get these off of him!” Josa begged and with another hindered attempt by the man to touch her the priestess ripped the key from her hip and gave it to Josa who made swift work of undoing the manacles…both of them.

Chains were flung aside and Josa was grabbed by strong hands, laughing in delight as he helped her settle over him then moaning in pleasure as his mouth locked onto her center.

Now, he could have moved then, planned to, he honestly had, but holy hell, two succubus on him at once pumping him full of their magic. He was resistant naturally, his shadows coexisted with dark things, they WERE dark things, he travelled the voids as a shadowquip, went far deeper through darkness than regular shadow mages could.

Trouble was, Vander was, well…Boscan…and for him a decent evening involved at least one or two partners. He was on the lusty side, even for a Boscan, and this was just…pure pleasure.  
Both women had good bodies, both knew how to use them, and while he knew they were literally feeding off the lust being generated by their writhing enthusiastic fuck fest, he really had a hard time making the decision to end it. 

He had to remind himself he’d been after the brat for a month, wanted to get home, sleep in his own damn bed, fuck some of his own guildmates…maybe when he got back he’d look up that Atlan woman who had joined the guild…

Steeling himself he let him gathering his magic remain subtle, hid it in his passionate responses to the women riding him so when he lashed out, neither knew what hit them, one moment they were lost in the bliss of fucking a lusty man and feeding off that deep lust, the next they were dead, falling from him and he grabbed the girl who didn’t even have time to suck in a shocked gasp before he'd grabbed her and yanked her into the shadows.

Leather former over him instantly protecting him from the icy grip of the void he’d pulled them into, but the girl was overwhelmed, wearing nothing but a thin blouse and skirts she was rigid in his arms so he held her tight against him, removing the bracelet she kept some sort of knock out shit in and letting it fall to the void and checking her quickly for any other things that might serve her.

Finding nothing he took them to the little inn, to his room, and smirked, seeing his brother and his team there he stepped from the shadows and dropped the girl to the floor at Laxus’ feet, drawing a yelp of surprise from the big man.

“Fuck! Vander! Damn it, asshole.” Laxus growled at him.

“Van! Shit man…the hell…that the girl? Thought you needed help?! This place if creepy as hell seriously though, all the women, and the dudes are…off. I saw some with souls so dim I’m amazed they were alive.” Bickslow was saying, hugging him.

“You stink of sex, not that that surprises me…” Laxus snorted.  
Vander grinned, swatting his older brothers hand away when he went to ruffle his hair.

“Yeah well, succubus village, massive ritual area built underneath it and all, took a bit, got my ass knocked out by bitch brat there, ah ah ah honey…” He grabbed her as she was sucking in a breath to scream and knocked her out none too nicely.

“Vander!” Evergreen gasped.

“Hardly the way to treat a kidnapping victim.” Freed frowned.

“She wasn’t kidnapped like her dad thinks, she ran away, doesn’t want to get married off…would rather become a succubus apparently.” He sighed.

“So what, we got all the way here and you don’t even need help then? Fuck, damn it Ever, if you hadn’t had to make sure to talk to fucking Elfman…” Laxus grumbled and Evergreen gave him a nasty look.

“Still need help getting out of town… uh…by the looks of it we’ll be fighting our way out….” Vander frowned looking out the window, there were Succubi emerging from the church down the street.

Presca stood, narrowing his eyes on his partner.

“No more leaving me asleep and working without me knowing Jackass, I could have sealed that damned door, or Freed could have, Hell Laxus could have, we’ll get out of the town, you get the Brat out of here.” His partner sighed.

Vander gave them all a winning grin “Sounds good, I’ll buy the first round when you guys get to Oshiban to make up for the trouble.” He offered brightly, hefting the limp girl in his arms.

Laxus looked out the window and grimaced, stormy eyes narrowing on his best friends little brother...who right then was damned lucky he WAS Bickslows little brother, otherwise? He’d have shocked the fucker out cold, left him in the damned room and taken the girl out of there himself.

“Dinner and all the booze I can drink you little shit...there’s 30 some Succubi out there for us to get through.” He growled.  
Vander smirked, shadows rising and swirling around his legs “You got this Thunder God, see you guys in Oshiban.”


End file.
